


The Gossip pages

by aidacaroti



Series: After the War [2]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harrypotter after the war, harry potter books - Fandom, harry potter series
Genre: Newspaper Articles, Next Generation, after the war, colltection of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidacaroti/pseuds/aidacaroti
Summary: Rita Skeeter is at it again! With her green pen, and her nose for secrets, no one is safe! She'll turn over every stone, bewitch all the Grandma's to find the 'truth'.With interviews from Harry Potter himself, along with good-old-fashioned reporting, Rita is here to stay!





	1. WEASLEY CONTROLS ACCESS TO OUR SAVIOUR

**Author's Note:**

> All of these articles were originally on my tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTROLLING WEASLEY REFUSING ACCESS TO OUR SAVIOUR! 
> 
> Granger escapes England by international floo?!

**By Rita Skeeter**

  
Just two months on from the battle of the century (Voldemort and Potter’s duel eclipsing that of Grinderwald and Dumbledore’s) and our hero, Harry Potter (18), is nowhere to be found. Some reports suggest that Mr Potter may have fled the country while other sources suggest Ronald Weasley (supposedly close friend of our broken hero) is keeping him hidden from sight.

  
The last time Mr Potter was seen in public was when he attended the first Wizengmont under our new leader, Kingsley Shacklebolt. “I saw him enter that day, skin and bones, looked half dead if you ask me,” said one source. Since then, no one has seen Mr Potter. Where is our hero when we need him? Is our hero seriously injured or are his ‘friends’ keeping him locked away?

  
Weasley has been far more public since the fall of Voldemort. Countless witnesses have seen him in Diagon Alley and in the Ministry. However, Weasley (who has applied to become an Auror) has reportedly come to blows with Shacklebolt. A junior minister- who was too afraid to reveal his name- had this to say, “Potter was called to a meeting with Shacklebolt last week, but instead of him arriving, Ron Weasley did. He’d barely got into the office before he began screaming, terrifying it was.” My source quivered as he spoke, certainly Weasley’s temper is distressing, “he said to the Minister, ‘if you even think about getting Harry involved in any Ministry posturing I will shove your wand so far up your arse, it’ll take a good curry to get it back out!”

  
It seems even Mr Shacklebolt is banned from accessing our hero. It does cause concern, however, when someone as controlling and and violent as Weasley is so close to the boy-who-lived’s ear. I spoke to psychologist Jenny Peterson, “Of course, what those three went through [Potter, Weasley and Granger] no one can even begin to imagine. We all react differently to traumatic events. Mr Potter seems to be hiding himself and retreating inside to deal with his torment. This is normal, however it seems his friend is dealing with his own trauma by becoming aggressive and controlling. With Mr Potter’s mental state as it is right now, it doesn’t bode well for him.”

While Mr Potter has retreated and Mr Weasley is threatening the Minister, you must be wondering where the third member of Potter’s crew has disappeared to. Miss Granger (a muggle-born) was last seen at an international floo point, sources in the floo department state that Miss Granger was going to Australia. Perhaps being Mr Potter’s friend has got too much for the mild-mannered Granger? Perhaps she has finally had enough of the circus Potter creates in his wake. In any case, she has yet to return nor book a home floo- suggesting that she has no intention to return to England. This could be the cause of Weasley’s temper as several of my sources believe that Granger and Weasley’s romance kindled during their year on the run (though how that must have made Mr Potter feel, is anyone’s guess.)

  
We at the Daily Prophet will keep you in the loop with this evolving story.


	2. An interview with Hermione Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th December 2009 
> 
> An Interview with Hermione Weasley.
> 
> On: her recent move into magical law enforcement, children and her husbands dehabilitating injury.

By Rita Skeeter

It has been many years since I last met with Mrs Weasley (then Miss Granger) and I’m surprised to see almost no change in her appearance. Her hair, then memorable for its remarkable bushiness, has simply been scraped back into a messy bun. The ink spots that used to fleck her face still do, but made with more expensive ink, no doubt.

Mrs Weasley (30 and married to Ronald Weasley, a former auror) has recently shocked the wizarding community by making a sideways (and backwards) move into the DMLE from the department for magical creatures. “It was time for a change. I’ve spent the last twelve years fighting for the rights of magical creatures. The department and I have made fantastic progress improving the lives of House Elves, Werewolves and Vampires. That work will not stop, and I will continue to support them from my new department.”

I ask then what I am sure you are all thinking, “you were tipped to be the Head of the DMC when Fringle retired next year.”

“That position is not one I am currently interested in.”

Seems like Mrs Weasley has her eyes set on loftier goals, the Minister should perhaps begin to worry.

Mrs Weasley aims to continue pushing through laws to ‘eradicate social injustice’. Her newest bill (introduced in her opening speech) is to give Goblins the right to carry and use a wand. This bill has so far been opposed by the W.A.G.W (wizards against Goblin wands) but so far their petition has failed to receive the 2000 signature minimum.

“There’s a reason we haven’t allowed Goblins to carry wands!” Cried Higgs, founder of the group.

“Who are we to say who can carry wands? The only requirement for carrying a wand is magic,” Weasley said in response. This is clearly an area she is passionate about.

Mrs Weasley and her husband (currently unemployed) have two children: Rose, three, and Hugo, 23 months. “It’s hard, but since Ron is at hone, it now makes it much easier- he’s a great help.” Ronald Weasley, former deputy head of aurors and Potter’s partner, was seriously injured in a raid last August. He was hospitalised in the critical care unit for four months. “It was a trying time for all of us, the entire family helped us through it.”

It was reported at the time that Healers believed Mr Weasley would be left permanently disfigured and disabled from the deadly curse. He has not been seen since his hospitalisation, 16 months ago.

“He’s fine, enjoying being a stay at home dad.”

Mrs Weasley certainly has big plans for her new department in the future. We can only hope she continues her quest for ‘social justice’.


	3. MR POTTER ON: Growing old, having children and being the youngest deputy head in over fifty years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter interviews Harry Potter. 
> 
> Harry can't wait for it to be over.

**MR POTTER ON: Growing old, having children and being the youngest deputy head in over fifty years.**

**By Rita Skeeter**

There is not a child in our world who doesn’t know Mr Potter’s name or of his great achievements. I talk of course of Mr Potter’s defeat of Tom Riddle, known at that time as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As we meet in the busy Auror office, Auror Potter checks his battered watch (although a man as rich as him could surely afford a new one). I thank him for meeting me. 

As I eye the tense man, he appears older than his mere 27 years. His eyes are shadowed by deep bags, his hair unkempt and greying slightly. 

“I have two young sons,” Mr Potter says wryly, “One only four months old.” Harry and Ginevra Potter have two sons, of course, James Sirius Potter (named after his paternal grandfather, and Mr Potter’s godfather) and Albus Severus Potter (named after the great Dumbledore, mentor to Harry; and Severus Snape, a former death eater).

“James is sleeping through the night, but Albus is not letting us get the chance. James is in his terrible twos, so he is a bit of a handful- drawing on walls, and even taking my broomstick!” One does wonder of the safety of our country when Mr Potter can’t even keep his child under control. 

I then ask him how it feels to be promoted to Head Auror when there were many other (arguably more qualified) Aurors who had been with department much longer who were overlooked for the position.

“There are many qualified Aurors, and I’m honoured to have even been considered for the position. I’d suggest asking Mr Shacklebolt.” Mr Potter again checks his watch, a nervous tick perhaps?

The conversation turns to Mrs Potter, who resigned from her prestigious position at Holyhead Harpies at the age of 23 to become a full time mother. “Ginny loves taking care of the kids, but she’s still working part-time reporting for Quidditch Weekly.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever write a book, no,” Mr Potter insists, pushing up his glasses (the same glasses he has worn since I’ve known him. Perhaps it’s time Mrs Potter takes her husband shopping for glasses from this century?) “There are hundreds of books about the war, and there is no sense adding to them.”

Of course, none of those books account for Mr Potter and his friends [Ronald and Hermione Weasley] final months of the war. 

“Look, our final year of the war was hardly different from any other muggle-borns and blood-traitors year. Until someone is interested in hearing their story, ours wont be told.” 

That concludes my interview with Mr Potter. Only time will tell if he was a suitable choice for Head Auror. Next week, I’ll be interviewing Oliver Wood, former England captain and new Quidditch instructor at Hogwarts.


End file.
